La decisión
by Marie VG
Summary: Fiona comete el error de ser novia del dulce principe ya que Marhall Lee y el Principe Flama la buscan. ¿Con quién se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

La noche.

Solo era una simple noche, solo se necesitaba una linda pareja para acompañarla. Unas dulces nubes decoraban el cielo azul marino con unas particulares estrellas que parecían galletas; así son las noches en el dulce reino, con olor a chocolate y vainilla que muestran paz y tranquilidad.

En la entrada hecha de pan y leche se encontraba una chica con un esponjoso gorro blanco con orejas de conejo, que dejaba salir un mechón de su rubio cabello; una playera polo azul cielo, sudadera blanca con letras amarillas que decía ``love´´ en la espalda y unos skinny jeans que le daba una buena forma a sus piernas y glúteos. A su lado estaba su gata que llevaba un moño de color azul bebé en una de sus orejas, Cake es su nombre, ella le daba un beso mientras se alejaba y se iba con su novio, Lord Monochromicorn, una creatura tipo caballo, negro como la oscuridad y con pelaje grisáceo.

La humana decidió vagar por la ciudad, hipnotizada por el olor a menta y hierba buena, fue hacia una pequeña fuente hecha de azúcar, de la que salía mermelada de fresa, contemplo su rostro por unos segundos y miro las estrellas, tomo aire y hablo secamente.

¿Qué te trae por aquí, Marshall Lee?-

Lo que fue una sombra se transformo en criatura, un poco sorprendida se acercó flotando con una sonrisa llena de malicia, deja caer lentamente sus pies para quedarse enfrente de la chica.

Fiona, ¿Por qué tan sola? Tu no eres así… -agarra su gran mechón de cabello rubio y empieza a jugar con este .

Ella solo lo miraba a los ojos sin miedo, su mirada estaba llena de indiferencia, no tenia ganas de hablar con el vampiro, solo lo agarro de la camisa y dijo.

-Mar, mira no quiero que me vean hablando contigo, alguien… alguien le puede decir a Gumball y no te quiero meter en problemas- suelta la camisa lentamente, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar con pasos pesados.

El chico se quedo quieto por un momento, después camina hacia la chica, la agarra del brazo y empieza a volar con ella, alejándose del dulce reino, alejándose de todo aquel que impida su amor. La humana intento zafarse de él, pero fue en vano, ya no puso más resistencia, llegaron a un bosque, donde finalmente la soltó en la rama más alta de un árbol. Marshall se sentó al lado de ella y le confeso:

-¿Acaso no crees que mi amor es verdadero? ¿Qué le viste a esa bola de chicle? Yo te puedo dar más cosas que él, yo-guarda silencio- no sé como hacer para que regreses a mí…- Fiona siente como su fría cabeza se recarga en su hombro.

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, yo no quiero que sufras por mí, siento el mismo sentimiento igual que tu, pero no es justo para los tres- Tragó saliva y continuó.

-Pero tampoco quiero ser engañada, que después de cortar a PG tu me olvides y me quede con nada, que la soledad se apodere de mí. Además no quiero crear un triangulo amoroso.

Marshall levanto la mirada, agarró la mano de la chica y le contesto.

-Tu no lo creaste Fi, fuimos Bubba y yo quienes lo empezamos, y solo uno de nosotros tendrá que terminarlo-

-No quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa, además, el no va a ser el único hombre de mi vida-le da un beso en la mejilla

lo dices tan fácil, como si al decirlo piensas que lo solucionarás-

si te digo que me esperes, ¿Lo harías?

Es lo que hecho desde hace años, a mi no me afecta esperar- ríe irónicamente-pero a ti, los años te golpean y no quiero perderte por la muerte-

Solo salió una risita nerviosa de parte de la chica

Tampoco vas a esperar mucho, no exageres dude-

El cielo se oscurece más, un negro como el cabello de Marshall, pero a diferencia de este, su cabello muestra un brillo más vivo, como si volviera a ser humano, se quedan viendo con cariño y amor.

Marshall al ver que tenia una oportunidad, le da un beso. Fiona, al no haber previsto esto, lo aparta y baja del árbol, un poco enojada.

El vampiro viendo que rechaza el beso y se aleja de él, ofendido, se empieza a enojar y flota hacia la dirección de ella y le grita.

¡Fiona…!- Lleno de ira y coraje, la agarra del cuello, ya no tiene control de si mismo y sus instintos salen a flote, sus ojos rojos como la sangre aterrorizan a la chica, el vampiro cada vez aprieta con más fuerza del cuello a la chica.

Vuelve a sentir un sentimiento que desde hace siglos no sentía, y era el rechazo, sentía traición, todavía que para el es muy difícil mostrar los sentimientos y cuando los dice, lo ignoran, es como si le dieran un golpe en la espalda, imprevisto frio y con tanta desconsideración.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Su- Suéltame idiota! No me obligues a atacarte…- al decir esto, y a la presión que le impone por la fuerza al agarrarla del cuello, la joven va perdiendo oxigeno y lentamente va cerrando los ojos.

Los instintos del Rey vampiro se van desapareciendo al ver como se desmayaba su amada, la pone en su espalda para cargarla y llevarla al dulce reino, al castillo del príncipe chicle, la deja en la entrada, le da un beso en la mejilla.

Lo lamento tanto, espero que me perdones- se vuelve invisible y flota hacia la casa del árbol.

¿Cómo pudiste?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar inconsciente otra vez.

Una especie de bosque se encuentra la aventurera, pero no sabe como llego ahí. Ve que hay tres secciones de este, un camino con toda clases de plantas hechas de dulce, los animales que Vivian ahí estaban felices y nada les preocupaba, en el segundo camino, todo era oscuro, toda la vegetación estaba sin vida todo triste y lleno de monstruos, la muerte representaba el lugar y el último lugar era de fuego, un calor infernal se reflejaba, y aunque se veía hermoso, solo le haría daño con solo acercarse.

Un brujo se le acerca, con la ropa blanca y un tipo de sombrero en forma de pato.

-Niña, vez estos caminos, esas son tus opciones de tu destino- Dijo, su voz era ronca, pero llena de paciencia, que solo tranquilizaba.

Con duda y temor le pregunta:

-¿Usted Quién es?-

- Eso es lo que menos importa, yo solo te voy a decir tus opciones de vida- dijo el brujo con voz pasiva.

-¿ A qué se refiere?- Respondió Fi, alzando la ceja.

-¿Ves los caminos?- Pregunto señalando las 3 opciones a lo cual la humana asintió- bueno estos representan a los que quieres, a los que cautivaste y se enamoraron de ti, cada uno representa a tus amados, y tienes que escoger.-

Trono los dedos y en cada camino había una diferente Fiona, cada una diferente a ella. Ella no podía creerlo se impresiono al ver a cada una.

-Mira pequeña- El hombre guardo silencio y continuó– Si escoges al príncipe Chicle, te convertirás Reina de Chuchelandia, tendrás todo, nunca te faltará nada, una vida llena de lujos, mujer respetada.- Dejo de hablar, la chica pensaba:

_-¡Qué sueños tan raros tengo!-_ vio al brujo y se dio cuenta que cada vez se veía, ¿Anaranjado?

-Chamaca, no me ignores- dijo un poco disgustado- Tu otra opción es ser la Reina Vampiro, el chico te transformaría y vivirías eternamente con el, pero con la desgracia de vivir en un mundo muerto, ver como mueren tus seres queridos y sin volver a salir al sol.

Tragó saliva, no tiene nada que ver esto, ella nunca había pensado casarse con alguien, hasta ahora. Un poco desesperada le hablo al viejo.

-Ay chiquilla, la ultima opción es el Príncipe Flama, sufrirás por no besarlo, por no tocarlo, pero al final si superas eso, habrá algo que los una y seas su bella reina- Resumió todo para que ya se pudiera ir.

-Pero ninguna se parece a la verdadera yo- Replico la muchacha rubia un poco desorientada.

- De eso no te preocupes, son solo representaciones- Lo que él no quería decir era que cada una sufría, soledad, odio, impotencia.

Esas no deben de ser mis opciones, yo hago mi propio destino, yo no dependo de ningún hombre- Apretó los puños y se acerco al viejo, que ahora estaba de color verde.

Estas más equivocada de lo que piensas niña, sin un hombre a tu lado nadie se dará cuenta de ti-

¡Claro que si!- saca la espada y ataca al viejo brujo en el estomago, haciendo que todo se desvanezca.

_No quiero depender de nadie, yo puedo cuidarme sola._

Escucha una voz conocida dice su nombre, esa persona estaba preocupada, siente como la carga y le lleva a un lugar con mucha iluminación, empieza a escuchar su voz más cerca, rápidamente abre los ojos y se da cuenta que es su novio, el dulce príncipe.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?- se acerca a abrazarla, ella se da cuenta que estaban en la sala real, le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo me desmaye amorcito-

El respira de alivio, se abstiene a preguntarle algo, después tendría tiempo; le da un beso en la boca, ella le responde, pero el chico la siente diferente.

Te amo Fi, siempre lo haré- Ella se ruborizó, sonrió y le contesto con voz dulce.

Yo también te amo Bubba - En ese momento sintió un golpe en el corazón, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.


	2. Chapter 2

El castigo

_La vida te da buenos y malos recuerdos, sentimientos, te brinda la gente con la que convives ¿Será cierto? , todo es relativamente incorrecto, todo esta en la decisión de las personas, no existe alguien que pueda alterar tu camino desde un punto más alto, ¿o sí?_

_Nunca decidí ser de fuego, ser de la realeza, no fue mi intención ser un peligro para el mundo, ser una criatura encerrada por mi naturaleza y mucho menos, de haberme enamorado de alguien completamente imposible para mí…para nosotros._

_Su recuerdo me acompaña en todo momento, desde el primer respiro de la mañana cuando abro mis parpados para recibir un nuevo día, mi mente siempre piensa en ella, todo me hace renacer el recuerdo de sus ojos azul agua, algo prohibido para mí._

_Yo vivo de su recuerdo._

Y así pasa los días el joven príncipe, después de haber dejado al amor de su vida, sintiendo cada día el remordimiento, el coraje y la impotencia de no volver a revivir los momentos con su amada, la bella musa de su arte, el castigo del destino, Fiona la humana.

Ese chico callado y serio, su silencio es el único que lo entiende, el único que no lo juzga, ha formado ese sentimiento de marchitamiento de emociones, todos los días la busca, sin ganas de encontrarla, ya que si ella lo vuelve a ver, no sabría como reaccionar, la cobardía fue una sensación que le creo la chica y el miedo de volverla a lastimar lo atormentaba todos los días.

Cada vez que vuelve a su mente ese horroroso momento, su conciencia pierde equilibrio y toda su mente se altera.

Ya tiene seis meses que dejaron de seguir el mismo camino, pero el todavía siente como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer.

-Es momento de razonarlo sin alteración alguna-

_No pude evitar salir de mi reino, desobedecer a mi madre e ir por ella, no me importaba ya nada, solo volver a ver sus bellos ojos y sentir su delicada piel._

_Mi hermosa princesa, mi joya invaluable, tesoro intocable, deseo y pecado, o que he hecho para sufrir así._

El amor, cuando altera a un joven inocente, puro de sentimientos, crea heridas al ver el lado del engaño.

_Destruía todo a mi paso, alteraba el orden de un reino ajeno, llegue a su casa del árbol, me impulse hacia una ventana y al ver el otro lado del cristal, la encontré tan hermosa como siempre, pero todo se quedo en seco, sentí como me quedaba atónico al verla dándose un beso con el príncipe chicle._

Un mundo de pensamientos que el había creado se estaba desboronando al ver la escena

Los dos chicos, Fiona y el dulce príncipe se dieron cuenta que el príncipe de fuego presencio su beso, rápidamente se alejaron, con miedo al saber como iba a reaccionar el muchacho.

_Esos labios, siendo tocados por alguien que no era yo, ese que ocupaba mi lugar, que perdí, por un momento perdí oxigeno haciendo que me apagara temporalmente para después incrementar mi tamaño e intentar derretir al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a mi amada._

" _¿Prometes nunca dejarme?"_

_¨Seria un tonto, yo NUNCA dejaría que alguien te ame como yo"_

"_Eres un celoso"_

"_Celoso, por miedo a que un patán te aparte de mí"._

_En ese momento mi fuego casi hace que la queme viva, pero a ella no le importó, nuestra naturaleza no importaba en ese momento, nuestros sentimientos se sincronizaban al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndonos en uno. _

-Puedo explicarlo Flame- Una voz sombría la interrumpió, haciendo que temblara de nervios.

-No necesito explicaciones humana, y discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, los dejare en su reunión privada – Rió sarcásticamente, pero débilmente, evitando llorar del coraje, no pudo lastimar al maldito traicionero, para no ganar el odio de la chica, dio la espalda y se desvaneció.

Cerro los ojos y rápidamente los abrió, terminando de revivir el momento.

_Todos esos lindos momentos que vivimos, ¿Cómo los pudo evitar tan rápido? ¿Por qué ella me pudo olvidar tan rápido? ¿Qué acaso nunca me amó?_

_Cada vez que la recuerdo solo me altera más y más, la depresión me ha encarcelado en una jaula de dolor y resentimiento_

Dos meses pasaron, un día el joven decidió aprisionar sus sentimientos, su llama de amor se apagó, y decidió seguir los pasos de su madre, la maldad. Ella le prometió venganza, lo entrenó y le brindó amor para reponer su roto corazón; le comentó que para levar a cabo la venganza, que se volviera a juntar con ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y eso hizo.

…

La chica de cabellos dorados se encontraba aventurando en la selva de Aaa, buscando nuevas aventuras, olvidando sus problemas amorosos. Llevaba un short azul rey, rodilleras y unos zapatos flotadores de color gris claro y azul cielo, una playera manga corta azul claro rota, haciendo mostrar un vientre ni tan plano, pero no con grasa y un casco blanco con dos orejas de conejo. Apenas se había cortado el cabello hasta el hombro, pero se dejo el mechón delantero largo.

-¿Por qué se complican tanto la vida? Digo, no se porque siempre me buscan y me intentan conquistar, habiendo más seres femeninos en Aaa- Saltando de un árbol a otro, admirando la naturaleza, mamíferos con 3 ojos e insectos con pulgares llenos de veneno, y las creaturas adorables de siempre.

-Es que tú eres única chica- Una aguda ronca se acercaba a su oído rápidamente.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? Soy igual que todos los seres viviente de todo Aaa- baja hacia tierra firme y se pone en posición de ataque

-Te equivocas, tu eres la que definirá el camino de toda esta tierra, tu eres la elegida-

Era un ser del sonido, son más a base de espíritu que de forma física, solo muy pocas personas los logran escuchar.

-Sólo son cuentos tuyos- Un silencio incomodo lleno la selva en un lugar más frio y peligroso.


End file.
